A primary object of the invention is to provide a shaped article of cementitious material with a least one highly reflective glassy surface, useful for decorative and protective purposes such as indoor and outdoor wall panelling, roofing tiles on buildings, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for the production of shaped articles of cementitious material having highly reflective, glassy surfaces,